


I can see your father in you...

by saignant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Last Resort, M/M, how even???, tumblr sucks balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: I got flagged on tumblrtwicethis is just a sketchWiTH ONE (1) ONE!! NIPPLE...grrrrwhy tumblr why???why me??????????well now I post this here bc I've got no twitter - YETrant...





	I can see your father in you...




End file.
